I Will Always Be There For You
by Stella Madison
Summary: A non-Faramir/Eowyn story for those who are fans of such.
1. Ch 1

I Will Always Be There For You

A non Faramir/Eowyn for those who are fans of such.

Faramir stood silently in the upper courtyard, next to the white tree. Falling to his knees, he wept as he looked at the broken horn that he held in his hands. He lifted his head and searched the horizon. "I shall never see him ride home again," he said to himself. He felt a hand slip around his arm. He turned his head to see Airell.  
  
He had met her when they were children in the royal courts of his father, the Steward, since her father was Lord Denethor's advisor. He had always thought she was beautiful. She had long brown hair that graced her fair skin, but her eyes were what he found the most beautiful; they were emerald green and shone so brightly. They would always light his heart. He practically begged her father to let him court her, and he thought he might have burst from joy when gave his consent. They spent as much time together as they could. She loved him with all her heart, and he with his, but they hadn't married. It was not that he didn't wish to make her his, but with the constant battles and the ensuing war, he refused to make her a widow before she was even his wife. But he had always been there for her, but even more so when her father died. Now, she was there for him when he needed her most.  
  
"Boromir was a great man and I know you loved your brother very much," Airell said as she wiped a tear from his face, "and I love you. I'm here for you." She paused and began to cry, "I will always be here for you.  
  
Faramir wrapped his arms around her tightly, almost afraid that she would leave him too. He kissed her on top of the head.  
  
Silence. Blissful silence.  
  
Airell sighed, "I wish we could stay this way forever."  
  
"I would wish for nothing more than to stay here with you. To never leave your side."  
  
"Then stay with me, please, Faramir. Stay for a while. Do not leave in your grief."  
  
He stood and helped her to her feet as well. He pulled her close to him so she was pressed against him. She knew what he would say.  
  
"My dear, I cannot stay. I must return to Osgiliath tonight. I only came to Minas Tirith to tell father that I had seen Boromir." She lightly pressed her finger to his lips.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Then she brought her lips up to meet his, but they never did. . .  
  
"Captain Faramir."  
  
Faramir woke suddenly, seeing his second in command standing above him. It was a dream, nothing but a pleasant dream. It had only been two weeks since he had seen Airell, two weeks since the discovery of Boromir's death. He missed his brother, but he didn't dwell on it. He couldn't.  
  
"What is it?" Faramir asked as he stood slowly, trying to shake his sleepiness.  
  
"The scouts say they have spotted orcs coming up the river, sir. They shall be here by nightfall."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Two thousand, sir. We believe it to be a raiding party."  
  
Faramir thought about this, "Tell the men to be ready by dusk. Place them all along the bank. Osgiliath must not fall."  
  
"Yes, sir," the second said confidently as he saluted.  
  
In his heart Faramir knew Osgiliath would fall.  
  
Airell stood on the balcony outside of the Hall of Light, the royal dinning hall, watching her breath meet the cold morning air. The warmth of the sun had not yet arrived, as it was only slightly over the mountains behind her, casting the looming shadow of Minas Tirith on the fields before her. The beauty of it all was so deceiving, for during war, there was no beauty.  
  
"Good morning, Airell," a rough voice said behind her. She instantly recognized it as belonging to the one man in all of Middle-Earth she truly and passionately despised.  
  
"I beg you, Lord Denethor, pray tell me what is so good about it," she said in a chilling voice. She doubted he even had a heart, but her tone would have frozen it.  
  
He only smirked. "Airell, why are you being so grim?"  
  
She glared at him. "Are you being so whimsical? Did you not hear the screams from Osgiliath during the night? Can you not see the attack that is taking place now?"  
  
"What of it?" Denethor said coldly, turning his back to the fortress.  
  
"Osgiliath cannot hold back the forces of Mordor. You know Sauron has been massing an army. You have known about this and you still did not send aid to Faramir. Do you not care for your own son?"  
  
Denethor spun around and pushed her back against the balcony, forcing her to lean backwards a little.  
  
"Faramir is not my son, and if he can not hold Osgiliath, then he will have failed me again," he paused and backed off a little. "No, my son is dead." Denethor turned to walk away, but Airell was not through.  
  
"Farmair loves you," she yelled, hot tears streaming down her face. "He has tried all his life to please you, to live up to all of your expectations. And still, he is not good enough." With that, she ran past him sobbing.  
  
She ran through the halls, toward the courtyard. Her eyes were so blinded with tears she did not see the child that she ran into until it was too late.  
  
"I am so sorry. I did not see you there, little one," she said as she wiped her tears and helped the little boy up. She studied him, and was quite perplexed. "You are strangely clad for a child."  
  
He just smiled and laughed, "Ahh, but I am not a child. I am a Hobbit."  
  
Well, what do you think? I hope you like it. This chapter was not spectacular, but I had to introduce you to the new character, and get it started. Please review and tell me what ya think!  
  
SweetBloom EDITOR:  
  
Kika  
  
AKA Spawn of Sauron  
  
AKA Keeper of the Evil Eyebrow


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I don't own anything that has to do with The Lord of the Rings. I do own Airell though.  
  
Author's note: Thanks a bunches for the reviews. I love to get feedback from my readers.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Faramir could hear the oars of the orc boats splash the water of the river. He knew the orcs where almost upon them. He drew his sword and silently directed a few his officers on one side of an opening in the wall on the bank of the Auduin. He and his remaining officers hid against the other.  
  
He waited for what seemed like an eternity. It was unnaturally quiet, so quiet that he could hear the beat of his own heart.  
  
The quite was suddenly broken with the crash of metal against rock. "Kill them all!!" Faramir pressed even harder against the wall hoping to be unseen until he gave the order to strike. He waited until most of the orcs passed, and drew in a long breath. He yelled the battle cry, "For Gondor!"  
  
"For Gondor," the men all yelled in unison as they charged.  
  
Under his breath Faramir let out a battle cry of his own, "For Boromir, for my brother." He stabbed his enemy through the chest.  
  
The battle for Osgiliath had begun.  
  
Airell was shocked. Right in front of her was a real hobbit. She had read so much about them in the Royal Library. She could hardly believe the short, curly-headed creature in front of her was real. "You are a hobbit," she asked in amazement.  
  
"Well, yes. Of course I am," Pippin said seeming a little confused. "My name is Peregrin Took, but my friends all call me Pippin."  
  
"I'm sorry," Airell said apologetically. "My name is Airell. You must think I am quite rude for staring at you so. You see, I have never seen a Hobbit before. I have only seen pictures in the books, and heard stories."  
  
"That's quite all right," Pippin said with a smile. "I am surprised you even know about Hobbits at all."  
"Oh yes, I know all about you. The Shire sounds like such a lovely place. I want to visit it someday. Everything seems like it would be so simple there," She realized that sounded a little rude. "I don't mean simple in a bad way," she said trying to correct herself. "No offense."  
  
"None taken," said Pippin still smiling. He was happy to just to be talking with someone. Since he had left Merry in Edoras, he hadn't had much conversation. Gandalf scared him. "The Shire is a very simple place. I love it there. I miss the pipe weed, and all my meals," Pippin hung his head. "Most of all, I miss the Green Dragon Inn. My best friend and I go there every night. We would drink and eat, and sing to our hearts content." He trailed off, "I miss it all."  
  
Airell couldn't help but feel bad for him, "I'm sorry Pippin," she thought for a moment. "Wait a second," she exclaimed. "What are you doing so far from home anyway?"  
  
"It quite a long, long story," Pippin said with a sigh.  
  
"Well I have time," Airell said hoping that his story my cheer her up some.  
  
"Alright," Pippin said. "You might want to sit down."  
  
So the two sat down on the grass in the courtyard, and Pippin told her all of what had happened since he ran into Frodo and Sam. He told her about the council meeting, and the Fellowship. About the mines of Moria and the how Gandalf fought the Balrog. About going to Lorien and seeing the Lady of Light. How he and Merry where captured by orcs, and then went to war with the Ents. How he was reunited with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli and traveling to Edoras with them. He talked until the sun was high in the sky, and the warmth of the day had come.  
  
"And I just arrived here, in Minas Tirith yesterday, with Gandalf the Wizard," Pippin said finishing his story.  
  
She smiled; his story did get her mind off her troubles. "You have certainly been through much Pippin." Then she realized what he had just said, "Mithrandir is here," She yelled happily as she jumped to her feet.  
  
Pippin was a bit alarmed, "Who? You mean Gandalf? Yes he is here," Pippin said standing as well.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Right behind you," said a familiar grandfatherly voice.  
  
Ariell turned around to see the Wizard clad in White, and carrying his staff. She had not seen him for quite some time. She loved to see Mithrandir, and listen to all his stories. This was and unexpected surprise.  
  
"Mithrandir," She exclaimed as she hugged him.  
  
"It is good to see you as well Airell. My you have grown."  
  
"You have changed too," she said with a smile. "Pippin has told me of your great journey."  
  
"Did he," the wizard said giving the hobbit reprimanding look. "He was supposed to be memorizing his oath to Lord Denethor."  
  
Airell was perplexed, "An oath? What for?"  
  
"We do not have time to explain. Come Pippin we must go. Faramir and his men need our help. He is trying to retreat from Osgiliath. The Nazgul are attacking them," Gandalf said with great urgency.  
  
Airell's heart skipped a beat when she heard this, "I want to help too," She said with determination. She could fight, she had trained after her father's death so she could defend herself.  
  
"No Airell, your place is here."  
  
"But-"  
  
Gandalf cut her off, "No. We will return, and Farmir will be safe. I promise."  
  
She was disappointed, but she obeyed and felt a little at ease with Mithrandir's reassurance. However, she couldn't simply stay put. She ran all the way down to the main battlement over the entrance gate of Minas Tirith. Her friend, Dernhelm was a guard in the battlement and she could watch what happened from there.  
  
Gandalf rode fast across the plain to the retreating army. The Nazgul swooped down, picking up men and horses, tossing them as if they mere rag dolls. Gandalf held his staff high in the air and chanted a spell. The beast where blinded and began to retreat themselves. Airell watched as they all rode through the gates, and massed in the Citadel. After Farmir had spoken with Mithrandir, he found her. She ran into his open arms, "My love," She yelled as she hugged him. He kissed he passionately and held her in his arms. He had missed her very much.  
  
"You are not hurt," she asked, a little worried.  
  
Farmir smiled reassuringly, "No my love I am not."  
  
Well there is the second chapter. I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. Well, you know what to do now. Go ahead and click it. LoL  
  
SweetBloom 


	3. Ch 3

Faramir watched as the small Hobbit said the oath, swearing allegiance to his father. He had done the same when he was of age, though it didn't seem to do much good. It always felt that - in his father's eyes - he was never good enough.  
  
When the hobbit was done, Denethor walked to a table where his dinner was being set out. He sat and put a goblet to his mouth, drinking slowly. Faramir listened to his father's usual ranting, giving a reply when needed, though nothing he said ever helped. It was the same verbal abuse he was always given when his father thought his son had failed him. Finally Faramir had had enough; he could not take it anymore. All the hurt and anger over all the years ultimately broke out of his heart.  
  
"You wish that I had died and Boromir had lived," he said with malice in his voice.  
  
"Yes. That is what I wish," Denethor said coldly.  
  
At hearing this Faramir remembered not what was said between the two of them after that; he just solemnly walked from the throne room. He had lost the battle, not a physical battle, but one in life. He had fought his father for years and now a wound had been made to his heart that could never fully heal. His father did not love him.  
  
As he walked he felt someone place a hand on his upper arm. He stopped and turned. It was Airell. She looked with worry at him. He motioned for her to continue to walk with him. She did. They walked together, not saying a word until they had reached a special place. One they had found as children. It was behind the farthest bookcase in the scroll room. Faramir took a candle from one of the nearby tables. It was a small room with nothing in it but dust and cobwebs, because the door had never been found but by them. He sat the candle on the floor, and turned to Airell. She saw his face was already wet with tears. He sank to his knees, and she knelt to be beside him. He leaned against her and sobbed while she held him in her arms. She could feel the pain he had; she knew that it had to do with Denethor.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked softly, hoping not to hurt him further.  
  
Faramir looked up at her. "He said that he wished I was the one that died."  
  
Ariel was shocked. She looked deep into his eyes as tears welled in her own. "I do not know how one man could be some cold, but I love you. I could not live my life without you; if you were to die, surely so would I."  
  
Faramir stopped crying, and took a long breath. "My love, I live for you. I loved my brother, but I do not believe that I could have died in his place," he paused to wipe a tear from her face, "because I know that would have hurt you, and I would never do anything to hurt you, because I love you too much."  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek and brought her lips to meet his own. He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She delicately pulled away.  
  
"Never leave me please, stay here in Minas Tirith and we can be married. Please don't leave me ever again."  
  
Faramir hung his head, "I have to."  
  
"But - but – why?" Airell said, perplexed.  
  
"Because I have orders to return to Osgiliath, to try and take it back. We leave in the morning," he said with regret.  
  
"No. No!" Airell yelled as she stood up. "He can't do this! You musn't go! He has gone mad, Faramir! Don't go - " She broke down and sobbed as he stood up, too. "Don't go," she cried.  
  
"My dear, I cannot stay. You musn't ask me to. It breaks my heart to tell you no."  
  
"Then do not. Please," she begged as her lip quivered. "Stay with me," she whispered so softly it almost could not be heard.  
  
Faramir stepped toward her and kissed her on the head. "I must." With that he walked out of their secret place, leaving Airell in sobs. It broke his heart to walk away, but he knew that he had to.  
  
Author's Note: Never fear, that is not all. There will be an even better chapter soon. Review so I will know what you think of this one.  
  
Kika  
  
AKA Spawn of Sauron  
  
AKA Keeper of the Evil EyebrowFaramir watched as the small Hobbit said the oath, swearing allegiance to his father. He had done the same when he was of age, though it didn't seem to do much good. It always felt that - in his father's eyes - he was never good enough.  
  
When the hobbit was done, Denethor walked to a table where his dinner was being set out. He sat and put a goblet to his mouth, drinking slowly. Faramir listened to his father's usual ranting, giving a reply when needed, though nothing he said ever helped. It was the same verbal abuse he was always given when his father thought his son had failed him. Finally Faramir had had enough; he could not take it anymore. All the hurt and anger over all the years ultimately broke out of his heart.  
  
"You wish that I had died and Boromir had lived," he said with malice in his voice.  
  
"Yes. That is what I wish," Denethor said coldly.  
  
At hearing this Faramir remembered not what was said between the two of them after that; he just solemnly walked from the throne room. He had lost the battle, not a physical battle, but one in life. He had fought his father for years and now a wound had been made to his heart that could never fully heal. His father did not love him.  
  
As he walked he felt someone place a hand on his upper arm. He stopped and turned. It was Airell. She looked with worry at him. He motioned for her to continue to walk with him. She did. They walked together, not saying a word until they had reached a special place. One they had found as children. It was behind the farthest bookcase in the scroll room. Faramir took a candle from one of the nearby tables. It was a small room with nothing in it but dust and cobwebs, because the door had never been found but by them. He sat the candle on the floor, and turned to Airell. She saw his face was already wet with tears. He sank to his knees, and she knelt to be beside him. He leaned against her and sobbed while she held him in her arms. She could feel the pain he had; she knew that it had to do with Denethor.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked softly, hoping not to hurt him further.  
  
Faramir looked up at her. "He said that he wished I was the one that died."  
  
Ariel was shocked. She looked deep into his eyes as tears welled in her own. "I do not know how one man could be some cold, but I love you. I could not live my life without you; if you were to die, surely so would I."  
  
Faramir stopped crying, and took a long breath. "My love, I live for you. I loved my brother, but I do not believe that I could have died in his place," he paused to wipe a tear from her face, "because I know that would have hurt you, and I would never do anything to hurt you, because I love you too much."  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek and brought her lips to meet his own. He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She delicately pulled away.  
  
"Never leave me please, stay here in Minas Tirith and we can be married. Please don't leave me ever again."  
  
Faramir hung his head, "I have to."  
  
"But - but – why?" Airell said, perplexed.  
  
"Because I have orders to return to Osgiliath, to try and take it back. We leave in the morning," he said with regret.  
  
"No. No!" Airell yelled as she stood up. "He can't do this! You musn't go! He has gone mad, Faramir! Don't go - " She broke down and sobbed as he stood up, too. "Don't go," she cried.  
  
"My dear, I cannot stay. You musn't ask me to. It breaks my heart to tell you no."  
  
"Then do not. Please," she begged as her lip quivered. "Stay with me," she whispered so softly it almost could not be heard.  
  
Faramir stepped toward her and kissed her on the head. "I must." With that he walked out of their secret place, leaving Airell in sobs. It broke his heart to walk away, but he knew that he had to.  
  
Author's Note: Never fear, that is not all. There will be an even better chapter soon. Review so I will know what you think of this one.  
  
EDITOR:  
  
Kika  
  
AKA Spawn of Sauron  
  
AKA Keeper of the Evil Eyebrow 


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4: Before He Goes To War WARNING: HAS BEEN BUMPED UP TO R! SOME SMUT INVOLVED! Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry it has taken so long to put up another chapter. I have had some bad writers block. In fact I need suggestions for the next chapter. I need some input. Thanks, SweetBloom.   
Faramir watched the fireplace in his room as the embers softly glowed, the flame having been long gone. His thoughts returned to Airell. He felt so bad for having just left her there, yet if he did not - he would have surely given into what she asked. He loved her, and hated to see her cry. He hated to watch the pain and longing in her eyes when he told her that he could not stay. Her emerald eyes seemed as if they pierced through him. Every time he saw her, it was as if his heart would burst with desire. Desire to hold her, to kiss her, to be with her every second. But most of all, the desire to ask her the question that had been burning in his heart for so long.   
But he refused to make her a widow before he could make her his wife. He sighed as he walked to his bed and lay down, letting sleep overtake him.   
Airell sat on her bed staring out the window. The night breeze floated in her room, and she watched as the stars began to shimmer. She longed to be elsewhere. She longed to be in his arms, she longed for him to stay with her. She loved him so much and always had as long as she had known him. The way he made her feel when he looked at her, it was as if everything inside of her melted, her knees became week, and her breath caught in her throat.   
She sighed as she changed into her nightgown and blew out her beside lantern. The darkness felt as if it crept inside her as she lay down on her bed. She felt cold and lonely. Sleep would not come, no matter how many times she beat her pillow or turned over. She surrendered to the fact that it would not come, and set her feet on the cold stone floor. She thought for a moment, and in her heart she knew where she had to go.   
She walked along the corridors and through the hall that housed the bed chambers, until she reached the wooden door she desired. She silently opened it and ventured inside. She could hear soft breathing, and knew that Faramir was asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he slept so peacefully. A strand of his hair fell onto his cheek, and she lightly brushed it back. He stirred, and his eyes fluttered open.   
He thought it might have been a dream as he saw her emerald eyes looking into his own.  
"Airell?" he asked as he sat up.   
"Yes."   
He felt her eyes pierce through him, and the pressure in his heart again. Then the thought entered his mind about why she had come.   
"Airell, if you are here to talk about my decision to-" she put one of her fingers to his lips and leaned down.   
"I have not come to talk about that." She took her finger away and lightly brushed her lips on his. "I have come to spend the night with the man that I love before he goes to war."   
Faramir framed her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. Airell ran her hands in his hair as he pulled her even closer to him so that she was lying next to him.   
She let out a soft moan as his kisses trailed down her neck and he pushed her gown off her shoulders. Her hands made their way under his shirt and pulled it off over his head, exposing his well defined chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his again.   
She rolled over on top of him, not breaking their kiss. He took off her nightgown and threw it to the side. She shivered as the air hit her exposed skin. She moaned and threw her head back at the sensation. Her nerves buzzed as he gently bit her neck. He turned over, pulling her under the covers with him, and now putting himself on top of her. She could feel the hardness in his pants press against her thigh, and she smiled. She smiled and began to unbutton his breeches She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately, letting him know that she was ready.   
"Airell, are you sure this is what you want,?" he asked when he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.   
"Yes, Faramir, this is what I want," she let out breathlessly.   
The rest of the night was spent in delightful bliss and the two slept in each others' arms until light crept into the chamber. Faramir woke and watched the woman beside him sleep. She was so beautiful and he loved her with everything he was. He quietly got up and dressed in his uniform. He wrote a letter and placed it in Airell's hand. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her on the lips. She stirred, but did not wake. He walked to the door and paused. He glanced back to the bed, and stared Airell for a moment. He sighed and went out the door.   
  
Airell woke as she heard the door close. She sat up quickly, and saw Faramir was not beside her. She felt a paper in her hand and looked at it.   
Airell my love, I am truly sorry for leaving so hastily, but I fear that it was necessary. I could not bear to see you cry again, and I had to leave.  
Do not worry for me while I am at war. No matter what happens, I will return to you. I will not die. Please, I know you all too well my love; do not come after me. I know you can fight, but I want you as far away from all this terror as possible. They will need you in the Houses of Healing, should we not be able to retake Osgiliath. I beg you to keep yourself from danger. Your strength has helped me so much before, and I know others will need it to. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and I pray that you always remember that. I must go now, but know that it is not good-bye, for I will return. I promise my love. With all the love that I posess, Faramir Airell pressed the letter to her lips as she cried. How could she not worry for him? The man that she had loved, that she will always love, could die. She knew that she could never live without him. She loved him so much that she couldn't do as he asked. She threw back the covers and jerked on her nightgown. She ran all the way back to her chambers. As she stood in front of her desk, she hurriedly pulled out a drawer. She grasped the knife and brought it up to her hair. Well, I think I am gonna keep it going. But that doesn't mean I don't still want feed back. What do you want to see happen. Let me know, Thanks. SweetBloom EDITOR:  
  
Kika  
  
AKA Spawn of Sauron  
  
AKA Keeper of the Evil Eyebrow 


	5. Ch 5

Chapter 5: Where there is a will....  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I hate computers, and if they didn't work half the time they do I wouldn't use them half as much .Thank you to all that have been faithful fans. I will update more regularly.  
  
Ariell jumped as she heard a knock at the door. "Oh, not now," She mumbled as she replaced the knife in the drawer. She ran over to the door and came face to face with Gandalf.  
  
Ariell gasp, "Mithrandir I-."  
  
"There is no need to try and dismiss me," he interupted. "I know all too well what you are going to do and I have come to stop you."  
  
Ariell's eyes grew wide in shock, and she stumble over her words. "Uh- but- I-"  
  
"Cutting you hair, dressing as a man, going with them to battle," He sighed. "Did you believe you would make it? No I think not. Now stay here. Faramir wouldn't have you watching the march out."  
  
Ariell thought to protest but decided against it, and nodded in reply.  
  
"Good. Now I must try and stop this madness," He said as he turned to leave.  
  
She closed the door and went to her bed she threw herself down sobbing. How could she do anything but worry. She felt so alone, and cold. What would she do if she couldn't ever feel his arms around her again. She wished so much that she could still be lying beside him. She wanted to wake up next to him for the rest of her life. What if anything happened to him? She felt a stab of pain every time she thought about it.  
  
All she could do was cry and let sleep overtake her again.  
  
Faramir stood in the armory amongst all the hustle and bustle of the men preparing to ride out. All he could think of was her. He remembered how beautiful she looked asleep. He knew he must make it through this. He would do his father's biding, even if it was folly.  
  
Ariell was the first person that had completely belonged to him. His father never loved him, and his brother was torn between his love for there father and for Faramir. Ariell though loved him. He was all she had and he loved her with everything he was.  
  
"Captain Faramir, it's time."

There you are. I know it was short but I will make the next one very long to make up for it. Don't forget to review. Thanks.  
  
SweetBloom


End file.
